


Salvemos a los rehenes al estilo duro de matar

by Luisd91



Category: Binbougami ga!, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek-centric, El sheriff y Mellisa estan casados, F/F, F/M, Gen, Laura esta viva y casada con Parrish, M/M, Multi, Other, Shot pre cuela, Stiles dios de la desgracia, Stuart es la versión dios de Stilesm, Tipica relación Sterek, dioses y humanos, relación amor odio, todo lo que se me ocurra más adelante
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisd91/pseuds/Luisd91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es un dios de la desgracia que debe enseñar a Derek Hale a comportarse como un ser humano capaz de sentir amor, compasión y otras emociones para con la humanidad: golpes, karate, envidia y amistad dentro de este fic Sterek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Un día como cualquiera en la secundaría de Beacon Hills…

Un flamante camaro negro se estaciona en el parking de la secundaria. Antes de que su flamante dueño empiece el descenso del vehículo las chicas, y algunos chicos, se acercan para saludar a tan distinguido personaje.

 **Breaden:** ¡Buenos días Derek!

 **Erika:** Buenos días Hale

Una chica morena, una rubia y un tipo de complexión hercúlea se acercan al muchacho de 16 años que han salido del camaro. Breaden, la morena, se trasladó a la secundaria a mitad de la temporada de otoño y ahora era inseparable de Erika Reyes, la rubia. Boyd, el moreno que las acompaña, solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza por todo saludo.

Derek Hale, el dueño del camaro negro, cursa el último año de secundaria. Tiene el cabello negro, los ojos verde-azulado más monos que se hayan visto nunca, el cuerpo de un adonis y es el ídolo de su generación completa; por diferentes razones. Las chicas suspiran por él, los chicos, buenos algunos también, es el mejor en todas su clases, y casi ningún profesor le tiene en mala estima.

Es bueno, en música, deporte, artes, en fin, todas las clases las aprueba casi sin estudiar o dedicarse mucho a ello. Lo que si aprendió de su hermana, su única compañía hasta que esta se casó el último verano y se fue a vivir con su esposo, fue el karate.

\- - -

Derek se encontraba en el baño comunitario. Estaba sentado en un inodoro de los baños individuales rezando un mantra que aprendió por ahí para calmar los nervios **_The sun. The moon. The Truth_**. Cuando un cuchicheo lo sacó de sus pensamientos más íntimos.

 **Jackson:** Qué le ve la gente a ese tipejo.

 **Matt:** Se cree muy petulante el muy descarado.

 **Harris:** No entiendo por qué ese trio de idiotas siempre se le acerca a saludarlo todo el tiempo cuando viene.

Los tres jóvenes que había ingresado al baño común cotorreaban desprevenidos de que Derek los oía tranquilamente desde su escondite.

 **Matt:** De repente ya supieron que es dotado.

[Risas exageradas]

Alguna vez una chica con la que estuvo Derek, Kate Argent, mencionó ese detalle cuando hubo una fiesta en la secundaria; en la que se filtró alcohol y muchos, por no decir la mayoría, resultaron bastante desinhibido.

 **Jackson:** Ja – rio son sarcasmo – esa es una leyenda urbana. No puede ser tan perfecto.

 **Harris:** Si – interrumpió el pedante de lentes – La debe tener más pequeña que tú Jackson.

Tanto Harris como Matt rieron ante la acusación del primero haciendo a Jackson lanzar un _joder_ que Hale guardó en su memoria.

Una vez que los tres granujas salieron del lugar Derek abrió la puertecilla baño individual en el que estaba.  Se refrescó el rostro y se miró al espejo.

 **Derek:** [pensando] _Ja ja ja Discúlpenme por sobresalir tanto cada día. Deberían buscarse un diccionario en la sección de perdedores. La envidia que me tienen solo me hace destacar más. Todo lo que existe en el mundo solo existe para hacerme feliz._

El pelinegro sonrió complacido por su monologo mental mostrando una sonrisa de portada para sí mismo, frente al espejo, y con determinación caminó de vuelta al aula de su siguiente clase para ser don #IdoloAdolescente hasta que terminaran las clases por eso día.

Lo que no sabía este chico violento y de doble cara es que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a un problema antes del comienzo del nuevo año escolar.

Él fue poseído por un **_dios de la desgracia_** [Binbougami en realidad pero para este shot StilyGami].

Mientras caminaba vio la silueta de algo colgado en medio del pasillo. Al acercarse pudo notar que se trataba de un chico de piel pálida, cabello castaño y muchos lunares. Estaba colgado de una cuerda atada a su cuello, como si estuviese ahorcado. Derek pensó que se trataba de algún juego sucio que le habían puesto los tres granujas que habían estado hablando mal de él antes.

 **Derek:** Acaso quieres matarme de un susto? He?? - gritó al cuerpo que se balanceaba siniestramente.

El muchacho de lunares se desató la cuerda del cuello. Llevaba lentes de pasta, una camisa debajo de un suéter mostaza claro y pantalones chavito que le hacían ver una pantorrillas llenas de vello, por la apreciación se podía notar que el chico tenía la piel completamente color de la leche.

 **Dios de la Desgracia:** ¡STILYGAMI! StilyGami esto, StilyGami lo otro – se notaba aburrimiento en su voz – tengo un nombre sabías? Me llamo Stiles.

Derek seguía estupefacto viendo al mocoso desgarbado, porque eso parecía ese dichoso dios, como le reprendía sin saber por qué realmente.

 **Stiles:** Guarda silencio y escucha – el tono de voz del dios se escuchó con cierto aire solemne – tú sabes que todos estos años han sido muy favorables contigo – después de que Derek asintiera, aún estupefacto, el dios continuo con su monologo – Eso sucede porque tú posees una cantidad enorme de energía positiva o puedes llamarla _“Buena fortuna”._ Esta energía da origen a la felicidad o buena fortuna que es compartida entre los seres humanos para hacer sus días más llevaderos en la tierra.

El dios sacó un extraño manuscrito donde había la ilustración de una persona con “Buena fortuna” normal y la “buena fortuna” que tenía Derek.

Lo que parecía ser un ser ordinario con un aura apenas visible, se denominaba persona normal, y Derek, una guerrero súper sayayin emanando su poder por todos lados (la “buena fortuna” de la que hablaba Stiles)

 **Stiles:** Pero por un descuido de los dioses recibiste demasiada [Buena fortuna] por lo tanto si una persona como tú, que ha recibido tanta, se asocia a otras personas solo les traerá desgracia.

Derek miraba atónito a la nada escuchando cada una de las palabras del dios. A pesar de la fama y lo bien que lo trataba la vida, pues tiene una cuenta bancaria que pusieron sus padres a su total disposición y toda la admiración/odio de muchas personas, siempre ha estado solo; lo que hace empequeñecer todo lo que tiene comparado con las veces en que en la soledad de su cuarto recuerda que lo que le hace falta…

 **Stiles:** Preservar el balance de las energías es nuestra labor como dioses de la desgracia. Preservar el balance de las energías nuestra prioridad. Así que estaré a tu lado hasta que consiga toda esa “buena fortuna” que te sobra.

 **Derek:** Espera – dijo levantándose de a pocos – tú-tú tenías que… Dar una explicación tan larga?

 

Continuará


	2. FINAL

_En capítulos anteriores:_

**Kate Argent:** [niñera de dieciséis años, muy mala, dragón escupe fuego vestida de blue jean]  (imitando muy mal la voz del niño frente a ella) _Soy Derek Hale y me gusta jugar con muñecas._

**Derek Hale:** [niño de diez años con 2 grandes dientes sobre salientes] oye no me gusta jugar con muñecas

 

 **Kate Argent:** (sacando una grabadora reproduce una grabación con la voz de Timmy digo Derek) _Soy Derek Hale yyyyy me gusta jugar con muñecas._

_Ahora volvemos con el episodio_ _J_

**Derek Hale:** Entonces; Si te doy mi buena fortuna no tendría que renunciar a todo los beneficios que he tenido en estos años?

**Stiles:** (vestido con traje de marinerito como Kiko e imitando su voz) y a los beneficios futuros, casarte con Kate Argent, tener hijitos y vivir en la pobreza.

 

Derek se limitó a fruncir el ceño y hacer como si lo pensará, lo que para el dios era evidente es que no renunciaría a nada y que su tarea recién empezaba.

**Stiles:** ¡Rayos! – gritó con desesperación el dios – La felicidad solo es real cuando se comparte.

 

Derek hizo un gesto con las manos, como si eso no fuese asunto suyo, y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta [El dios había insistido en que conversarán en un lugar tranquilo lo que los llevó al techo del instituto] Ante la arrogancia del muchacho el dios solo se limitó a sacar con calma un enorme objeto con forma de inyección y una aguja hipodérmica muy grande. [StilyGami tenía una mochila sobre la espalda sino la vieron no es mi culpaJ]

 

 **Stiles:** NO SÉ CUANTAS VECES TENDRÉ QUE REPETIRTELO – tomando una posición de batalla – ASÍ QUE ACORTARÉ EL TIEMPO Y TE LA QUITARÉ DE UNA FORMA MUY DOLOROSA.

 

 **Derek Hale:** ENSEÑAME LO QUE TIENES – preparándose para saltar – MALDITO STILYGAMI (StilyGami Ga!) **

 

 **Stiles:** MALDITO MOCOSOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Cuando el dios daba un salto de tigre para caerle encima al muchacho una enorme ave lo atrapó del cuello y se lo llevaba por los cielos. Una vez más la _Buena Fortuna_ de Derek lo había salvado.

 

El pelinegro caminaba meditabundo con dirección a su casa. Estaba a un año de terminar la secundaria y empezar a prepararse para entrar a la universidad. Él sabía lo que quería pero las palabras del dios en su cabeza hacían las cosas difíciles. Nunca se había planteado si de verdad era feliz. Claro que sentía que lo era cuando estaba con su hermana; pero ahora, viviendo solo; todo era distinto.

 

[NOTICIAS IMPACTANTES DE ÚLTIMA HORA: UN HALCÓN DE DOS METROS DE LARGO SE ESCAPÓ ESTA MAÑANA DEL CRIADERO DE AVES DEL ZOOLÓGICO. SE LE RECOMIENDA A LOS CIUDADANOS TENER CUIDADO CON ESTE ANIMAL PUES SE VE ATRAÍDO A OBJETOS POR OBJETOS BRILLANTES (como una aguja muy grande).]

 

 **Derek Hale:** (meditando) mmmm Ese dios resultó ser una molestia.

 

Aunque parecía tener un gusto un poco geek para la moda, el dios era muy mono. Los pensamientos del muchacho se desviaron a otras zonas demasiado fuera de lugar para ponerlo en este fic. Sorry girls & boys este fic no tiene escenas hot.

 

 **Derek Hale:** ¡No! – gritó el pelinegro agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación – no me puede gustar ese dichoso dios, además es un arrogante.

 

Las palabras del dios hacían eco en su cabeza: “ _La felicidad solo es real cuando es compartida”_

**Derek Hale:** (pensando) Como si tuviera a alguien con quien compartirla. En primer lugar, aparte de mi hermana, no hay nadie que me interese.

 

El muchacho había caminado sin darse cuenta de la dirección que tomaba. Estaba en el centro del pueblo y una anciana y su pequeña nieta estaban muy cerca de él.

 

 **Nieta:** ¡Abuelita Peter apúrate! (gritaba mientras corría sin cuidado)

**Anciano:** Isaac no tenemos tanta prisa. (Caminaba despacio debido a su avanzada edad)

 

Por las prisas del niño de cabellos rubios se chocó con Derek cayendo automática al piso de trasero. Derek se dio vuelta despacio viendo como el niño se levantaba con atisbo de querer llorar. Se agachó rápidamente e intentó ayudar al niño.

 

 **Derek Hale:** ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con verdadera preocupación por el bienestar del niño.

 

 **Peter:** ISAAC – el abuelo caminaba de prisa para llegar a donde estaban ambos chicos.

 

 **Isaac:** Sip. Estoy bien – se levantó rápidamente.

 

 **Peter:** Buen niño – acariciaba los rizos rubios de su nieto – no has llorado nada.

 

Derek miraba la escena, el anciano acariciaba con suavidad los risos de su nieto y el niño sonreía, sin entender por qué sentía esa pequeña espinita de envidia que se le calvaba en una esquina de su corazón.

 

 **Peter:** Isaac estas sangrando – se asustó el anciano cuando vio un pequeño rasguño en la rodilla de su nieto.

 

 **Derek:** Yo tengo una bandita – sin esperar respuesta Derek tomó un morral y sacó un curita con diseño de osos y lo colocó con suavidad sobre el rasguño.

 

El anciano y su nieto se despidieron agradeciendo la atención del muchacho. Para Derek había sido algo anormal en su comportamiento pero en ese momento, justo cuando el niño se acercó y le dio las gracias con una gran sonrisa, no aceptaría jamás nunca que esa pequeña espinita que se clavaba en su corazón había desaparecido del todo y un sentimiento cálido ocupaba su lugar…

 

*

 

En una zona apartada de la ciudad, por la reserva de Beacon Hills, una conjunto de edificios de varios metros se alzaban. Su estructura respetaba la naturaleza y muchos de los primeros pisos eran para no tener que talar los grandes árboles del bosque a cambio los residentes tenía una vista espectacular de todo el pueblo y la reserva.

 

En la habitación de cierto adolescente arrogante…

 

_[DEREK: TE ESCUCHÉ!_

_STILES: JA JA SE LO DIJERON JA JA_

_NARRADOR: A CALLAR PAREJA DISPAREJA!_

_STEREK: A QUIEN LE DIJSITE PAREJA DISPAREJA? ]_

 

 **Stiles:** (hablando con su morral) Eso fue horrible – dio un largo suspiro - ¡Maldición! Sabía que ese mocoso no tendería pero pensé que al menos podría darle unas nalgadas. ¿has visto ese trasero? Esta como lamerlo antes de morderlo.**

 

_Pero si lo atacas su energía positiva te lo devolverá._

**Stiles:** (hablando con su morral) ¡Tengo el dispositivo perfecto para eso! “RENCORES Y PRESENTIMIENTOS” en aerosol

 

El dios sacó un pequeño artefacto de su morral en forma de minion. Y leyó la pequeña etiqueta que tenía en su pancita: _con el puedes hacer un pequeño rocío de tu energía y rosearla en tu cuerpo. Busca a tu objetivo (el mocoso que te de lata) y cuando este sea hostil contigo la desgracia lo atacará sin demora._

**Stiles:** DETESTO USAR MI PROPIA ENERGÍA DE LA POBREZA PERO SI ESTO ME SIRVE PARA ELIMINAR A ESE MOCOSO DE TRASERO OSTENTOSO NO HABRÁ PROBLEMA HA HA HA HA  [la risa del dios era similar a la de Fang de Dave el Bárbaro cuando esta se vuelve mala]

 

Antes de que pudiese rosearse el aerosol una mano apretó el pequeño y delicado cuello del dios como si fuese un bat de beisbol.

 

 **Derek:** Entonces déjame matarte antes de que lo uses.

 

Una siniestra atmosfera cayó sobre el cuarto. Una lúgubre canción se oía mientras el mundo era silencio ¡¿Y QUÉ COJONES?!  ¡¿EL MORRAL CAMINA SOLO Y SE ESTÁ ESCONDIENDO?!

 

 **Derek:** Tu nunca entiendes – tomando el aerosol – ¿Tan desesperado estás por tomar mi energía?

 

Derek se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar seriamente al dios. Stiles se sentía un poco humillado por como el mocoso lo trataba. _Joder_ que él era un dios de miles de años y este un adolescente ¿De cuánto? ¿15/16 años? El castaño hizo un puchero y sentándose en posición de flor de loto empezó a hablar quedito

 

 **Stiles:** Te lo dije antes, es mi trabajo. Pero si deseas deshacerte de mí hay otra forma en que lo haga sin que tenga que usar ese objeto en ti.

 

Derek alzó una ceja por toda respuesta. El reloj parecía pasar más lento mientras el dios hiperactivo esperaba una pregunta; la que nunca llegó y él se rindió de esperarla.

 

 **Stiles:** Aunque suene estúpido podrías usar esa energía que te sobra para hacer buenas acciones por otros o ayudar un poco a los que están en desgracia***

 

 **Derek:** No tiene sentido – el adolescente descruzó sus brazos y camino por su casa como una fiera enjaulada – Sacrificarte por otras personas solo pasa en los mangas o animes de TV. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

 

El dios abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dio cuenta de algo.

 

 **Stiles:** Así que ¿Nunca darías tu energía para ayudar a otras personas?

 

 **Derek:** Así es.

 

 **Stiles:** Una persona que sufre frente a ti ¿No importaría?

 

 **Derek:** (temblando de rabia) Sí que eres molesto

 

El mocoso le dio la espalda la dios para que no lo moleste más. El dios aprovechó el descuido para atar una soga al cuello del muchacho y abrir lo en la pared lo que parecía una puerta dimensional.

 

 **Derek:** espera! ¡Qué estás haciendo? -  el muchacho intentaba quitarse la soga pero parecía que estaba pegada a su piel.

 

 **Stiles:** StilyGami ítem: Artefacto teletransportador – ahorcador de cuello.

 

El dios arrastro al muchacho por el extremo de la soga que no le estaba ahorcando el cuello hacía la pared y atravesaron juntos, el muchacho a la fuerza, la dimensión.

 

 **Derek:** ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? ME AHOGO!!!

 

El dios se puso otro ítem, StilyGami ítem: Dispositivo para ver más allá de lo evidente – Gafas de anciano, para buscar una situación conveniente que le ayudará a hacer entender al muchacho de una vez por todas.

 

 **Stiles:** Mmm AÚN SI NO QUIERES A DÓNDE TE LLEVO TENDRÁS QUE FORZARTE A AYUDAR. LO QUIERAS O NO.

 

Derek no podía oírlo, le faltaba el aire y casi podía ver a los ángeles en el cielo. Por alguna razón estos llevaban lentes de pasta y lunares salpicados sobre la piel nívea.

 

 **Stiles:** ¿Qué te pasa? – el silencio del adolescente atormentaba al dios – Al menos di algo.

 

El túnel de gusano dimensional en el que viajaban los dos se abrió en el techo interior de un edificio. El cuerpo de ambos cayó de lleno al suelo ocasionando que el muchacho despierte y que el dios se golpee el trasero.

 

 **Derek:** ¿Qué era ese lugar tan raro?

 

 **Stiles:** ¿En dónde estamos?

 

 **Derek:** ¡¿ME RAPTAS DE MI CASA, ME AHORCAS CON UNAS CUERDAS QUE QUIÉN SABE DE DÓNDE SACASTE Y ME TRAES A UN LUGAR QUE NO CONOCES?! ¡DEBES ESTAR DE COÑA!

 

 **Stiles:** ¡VIVAMOS LA AVENTURA! – haciendo un gesto despreocupado.

 

 **Derek:** ¡Trataste de matarme! El que tú seas un dios y no sientas dolor que significa que un chico de carne y hueso como yo no lo sienta.

 

 **Stiles:** Que pena que sigas con vida – nótese el sarcasmo.

 

Ambos, dios y humano, no se habían dado cuenta en donde habían caído ni que un hombre extraño y como pasamontañas lo estaba mirando pelear.

 

 **Ladrón n° 1:** ¡Hey!

 

 **Derek:** ¡NADA BUENO ME PASA EN LA VIDA DESDE TU LLEGADA!

 

 **Ladrón n° 1:** ¡Escuchen!

 

 **Stiles:** ¿DE QUÉ COÑO HABLAS?

 

 **Ladrón n° 1:** ¡Les estoy hablando!

 

 **Derek:** ¡QUE ARRUINASTE MI VIDA!

 

 **Stiles:** ¡NO IMPORTA, TENGO QUE ESTAR A TU LADO HASTA EL FINAL!

 

 **Ladrón n° 1:** ¡QUE SE CALLEN TRASERO ENORME Y PLANISERO (trasero plano)!

 

 **Derek:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

 

 **Stiles:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿QUIÉN ES TRASERO PLANO?

 

El hombre les apuntó con un arma de fuego a ambos y antes de que pudieran pasar la página o que se aburran de este fic nuestros héroes se dieron cuenta de tres cosas: que estaban en un banco, que habían dos hombres con el rostro cubierto y estaban en medio de un robo, y que Stiles tiene un trasero pequeño pero por su cuerpo flacucho se ve plano.

 

_[DEREK: HA HA HA PLANISERO_

_STILES: JA JA IDIOTA._

_NARRADOR: SINO SE CALLAN…._

_STEREK: SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO QUE NOS DEJAN DE LEER ]_

**_*_ **

****

_En el exterior del banco algunas patrullas estaban estacionadas formando una barricada. Los policías estaban planeando como negociar con los criminales y algunas personas se conglomeraban intentando ver que sucedía. Una reportera, al parecer el de la noticia del halcón, informaba a la cadena televisiva._

**Reportera:** Han pasado dos horas desde que unos delincuentes armados han ingresado al banco. Se ha confirmado que existen rehenes y que los delincuentes piden un millón de soles por su vida.  Les mantendremos informados con los detalles de la historia informó para el canal de televisión WolftTV Lydia Martin.

 

 **Stiles:** ¿Por qué a mí?

 

El dios se lamentaba en voz alta mientras los delincuentes hablaban por un teléfono intervenido a los policías. Las personas dentro del banco estaban aterradas y tanto dios como humano estaban atados juntos. Aún algunos testigos se preguntaban de donde habían aparecido aquellos personajes tan raros pues no estaban en el interior del edificio cuando el asalto empezó.

 

 **Derek:** ¿Ahora dime quiénes están en peligro?

 

 **Stiles:** Detalles.

 

 **Derek:** ¿DETALLES? Si no fuera por estar amarrado te mataría

 

 **Stiles:** Bueno… esto no es nada para mí.

 

El dios se convirtió en un ser espiritual que fácilmente atravesó las cuerdas y quedó libre en cuestión de segundos. Si a Derek le cabían dudas si Stiles era un dios o no podría jurar que no le importaba.

 

 **Derek:** Astuto – musitó con algo de envidia.

 

 **Stiles:** Más importante ¿No es ésta tu oportunidad? Estos desafortunados se beneficiarían si usas un poco de tu buena fortuna... Y – el dios sacó su morral, quien sabe de dónde, y mostró un montón de dispositivos conformas de pokemones – Tengo estos dispositivos para que los uses y podamos salvar a los rehenes al estilo duro de matar.

 

El adolescente esquivó la mirada del dios y volvió a ser el mismo estudiante pedante de la mañana.

 

 **Derek:** ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? Solo tengo que dejar que la policía se encargué y eso es todo. No hay nadie tan estúpido que arriesgue su vida a lo loco como sugieres.

 

En ese momento el llanto de un niño se oye en el lugar y uno de los ladrones pierde la paciencia y lo manda a callar pero el llanto sigue llamando la atención de todos incluso de Derek.

 

Cuando el muchacho voltea la cabeza en dirección del alboroto se da con la sorpresa de que era en anciano Peter y su nieto.

 

 **Peter:** Por favor no le grite. Es solo un niño.

 

 **Ladrón n° 2:** Entonces acalla sus berridos viejo idiota.

**Peter:** Calma Isaac pronto iremos a casa - El anciano acariciaba los rizos de su nieto.

 

El llanto del niño aún seguía por más que el anciano intentaba calmarlo.

 

 **Ladrón n° 2:** TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS -  tomó su arma e intentó golpear al niño con la cacha de su pistola pero la reacción del abuelo se interpuso entre el ataque y su objetivo recibiendo él el golpe en la cabeza y cayendo desmayado en el acto.

 

 **ISAAC:** ¡!ABUELO!!

 

El incidente despertó el coraje en Derek que estaba mirando todo estupefacto. No entendía porque aquel hombre golpeaba a un anciano indefenso, porque Stiles lo había llevado exactamente ahí ni porque estas cosas tenían que pasarle a él exactamente.

 

 **Ladrón n° 2:** TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS MOCOSO!!!

 

El malhechor intentó golpear también al niño que lloraba como magdalena frente al cuerpo inconsciente de su abuelo. La furia en Derek le permitió actuar con rapidez y como si fuese una película de matrix lo siguiente que pasó se vio en cámara lenta.

 

Derek se impulsó aun estando atado y logró acertarle una patada con todas fuerzas en la cara al ladrón el cual calló varió metros lejos del niño y su abuelo. La conmoción atrajo la atención del otro quien se acercó apresuradamente al lugar.

 

 **Ladrón n° 1:** NO ACTÚES TAN VALIENTE – EN CUANTO VIO QUE SU COMPAÑERO VIVÍA APUNTÓ CON SU ARMA A DEREK - ¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?

 

 **Derek:** Tenía un mosquito – se hizo el pedante para tapar su miedo a la muerte.

 

 **Ladrón n° 1:** Eso fue peor que un piquete de mosquito – su compañero tenía un labio partido – eso que hiciste fue…

 

 **Stiles:** ¿Dejarás que se burle de ti? – de algún lado apreció el dios convirtiendo el hall del banco en un ring de boxeo – Adelante hazlo pagar por lo que hizo.

 

Derek recordó que aún tenía el dispositivo que le arrebató a Stiles. El minion que devolvía los malos pensamientos y tomó un poco de su buena fortuna y la roció sobre sí mismo. El dios se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y musitó para sí mismo.

 

 **Stiles:** Ese idiota.

 

 **Derek:** Vete a la mierda.

 

***

 

Uno segundos antes…

 

En la calle un halcón atacaba a un vendedor de pizza. Un latino de cabello negro chillaba por los picotazos que le propinaba el ave. El muchacho que se transportaba en una bicicleta cayó frente a una camioneta haciendo que esta se desvíe y se choque de lleno con un edificio…

 

***

 

Regresando a lo de antes antes…

 

 **Stiles:** Ese idiota.

 

 **Derek:** Vete a la mierda

 

El ladrón apuntaba a la cabeza de Derek con su arma cuando una camioneta se estrellaba con el edifico golpeando de lleno al ladrón que cayó como un saco de papas al suelo y librando al protagonista de este fic del dilema de la muerte. Alguien dijo buena Fortuna Modo On?

 

 **Derek:** Que susto.

 

El sheriff Parrish comandó a los oficiales que estaban en el caso del robo y pronto dieron captura de los criminales quienes no creían que aquél robo perfecto hubiese sido detenido por las casualidades de la vida y un mocoso de secundaria.

 

 **Stiles:** así que -  disfrazado como Derek – un mocoso idiota ha salvado el día con ayuda del dispositivo de un dios ho ho ho!

 

 **Derek:** ¡Qué dijiste? – mirando con odio al dios – no es como si yo hubiese querido salvar a nadie. Simplemente me molestaba estar atado y no soportaba la voz de esos tontos eso es todo buajajaja…

 

 **Stiles:** (pensando) mentiroso… tú solías ser un niño tan agradable y cariñoso – no sabemos de dónde pero sacó unas fotografías de Laura, la hermana de Derek y de el mismo más jóvenes, - Laura estaría tan triste de saber que eres todo un culón idiota.

 

 **Derek:** Laura sabe cómo soy. No intentes llegar a mis sentimientos.

 

 **Stiles:** (pensando después de regresar a la normalidad y que Derek le arrebatara la foto) rayos que paso para que su personalidad cambiara tanto.

 

 **Peter:** no te preocupes ya estoy bien -  acariciando los rulos de su nieto.

 

Después de capturar a los ladrones los paramédicos se encargaron de revisar a todos los rehenes y ayudar al anciano junto a su nieto. Ambos estaban en siendo atendidos mientras el dios y el muchacho discutían. Ahora ay restablecido el anciano intentaba animar a su nieto que no paraba de balbucear abrazado a sus faldas.

 

Un extraño confort acariciaba el corazón de Derek como una mariposa las delicadas hojas de una flor y el dios observaba como aquella escena y todos los acontecimientos anteriores trastocaban de cierta forma la personalidad tan cerrada del muchacho.

 

 **Stiles:** (pensando) algún día. Si logras encontrar con quien compartir tu felicidad entonces esta tonta pelea nuestra terminará. Pero ya no importa.

 

El dios siguió a Derek todo el camino a casa y mientras este entraba a su casa este saco su aguja hipodérmica.

 

 **Stiles:** no soy el único que intentará arrebatarte tu buena fortuna. Así que prepárate.

 

 **Derek:** Mi sentido de instinto asesino se ha activado [claro, claro no podemos decir sentido arácnido porque hay leyes de autor no?]

 

El adolescente había estado ignorando al dios cuando tuvo que ponerse a salvo de su ataque. De una sola patada rompió el ítem del dios y deleitó a Stiles con su enorme trasero una vez más.

 

 **Derek:** ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora he?

 

 **Stiles:** TÚ ERES ALGUIEN QUE NUNCA PERDONARÉ.

 

 **Derek:** ME CANSÉ DE HABLAR DE MUERTE.

 

El dios fue golpeado varias veces con un halcón que pasaba inocentemente por ahí [en este fic no se lastimó a ningún animal, bueno quizás a Stiles] inténtalo mil veces maldito dios de la pobreza pero no me vencerás.

 

**EPÍLOGO.**

 

EL HALCÓN FUE ATRAPADO ILESO DÍAS DESPUÉS LUEGO DE QUE ATACARA A UN MONJE NEGRO. UN DIOS PERRO [(INUGAMI] PICABA AL MONJE CON UN PALITO.

 

 

 

 

ACLARACIÓN:

** BINBOUGAMI GA es un anime y manga que significa, al menos eso pienso, Maldita Diosa de la Pobreza literalmente.

*** en la historia original la diosa tiene un familair en forma de peluche de donde saca sus ítems pero aquí es algo como dora la exploradora.

**** (pobreza o desgracia aquí son lo mismo. No preguntar es así porque sí )


End file.
